Kazune and Karin forever
by PostiveCharm416
Summary: Karin and Kazune go through hardships for their love but someone tries to break them up but they with stand everthing that is thrown at them and their love for each other stays strong.KazuneXKarin Disclaimer: Do not on Kamichama Karin
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Karin! wake up you lazy sloth"Kazune slammed up the door " Get ready for training you lazy women"Kazune"Alright ! get out of my room so I can get dress for training and school'Karin throwing a pillow at him (LOL0

" Women are so noisy"Kazune walking out of the room"Stop makin fun of my sex you,jerk"Karin yelling at him.She got dressed and sarte training

"Karin,great job today and you been improving so fast"Kazune giving her those rare smiles'Thank you,Kazune-kun"Karin smiling

'Karin will you go out with me"Kazune with a serios face"SureKazune-kun'Karin was nervous looking at his face "Kepp it a secret from Himieka okay'Kazune laughing

The next day.'Kazune is late"Karin sighing'Karin,I'm sorry late'Kazune waving his hand "You'd better be"Karin crossing her arms"You right and I will pay back by buying you luch okay"Kazune praying her to forgive him

' I like to go to McDonald's"Karin giggling"Sure"Kazune was relaxed"I would take a number 4 pleae"Karin said with smirk"I would like a number 9 please"Kazune kissing Karin's forehead "Why did do that for"Karin blushing"I don't know for sure'Kazune laughing at how ridiculously she looks right now

'Is that good food Karin?"Kazune smiling at her"Yeah and how about you?"Karin looking at him"I try and see you idiot"Kazune laughing"Alright! i know we are out here looking for Himieka's birthday present because you don't know how to get her one so you bring me to help you look"Karin was serous"Yes'Kazune sighing

"Kazune-kun, I think she like this half of a pendant"Karin smiling"Yeah great work finding it'Kazune smiling at her"Excuse Ma'am i would like you to wrap this up for me "Kazune asked walking up to pay for it"Lets go Karin"Kazune walking out the store "Yeah coming"Karin running up to him

"Brat you got a pretty lady over there "Ganster"Yeah give us her or you can get beat up"Ganster'No I will not give you her "Kazune yelling at them"Kazune-kun should I help you"Karin looking worried"no,I can handle this"Kazune running up to them and beating"Run Karin"Kazune"Yeah.

They walked under a cherry blossom tree and sat down."Karin I need to tell you this"Kazune"What"Karin blushing"I love you"Kazune embarssed"I love you too Kazune-kun"Karin blusshin.Finally he got the one girl of his dreams for himself and now she is finally all his.He came close to her and kissed her what seemed like for hours.

"T found you kujyou "Kirio transformed attack them but they dodged it ." God of thunder"Karin yelled oyt he attack and it directly hit him and he fell to the ground.

Kazune didn't collapse this time but Karin collapse insted of Kazune-kun and he caught her."Karin don't die on me please "Kazune crying"I'm alright Kazune-kun"'Karin hugging her

"Glad your okay Karin"Kazune hugging her back'Yeah and I will never leave you Kazune-kun because i love you"Karin bursting into tears"Yeah and I love you too Karin"Kazune kissing her

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The next day , Kazune was having a dream about karin " Karin please don't leave me"Kazune yelling.She was glowing with a light and ready to lift off to heaven without him"I love you Karin"Kazune crying on the floor Karin turned around and ran to his side and kissed him

Kazune waked up a little frightened that Karin would eave him alone again."Karin are you there"Kazune searching around the house "Kazune-kun why are you up and your supossed to b taking alsleep"Karin was concerned"I'm alright"Kazune

"Kazune-kun I was having this strange that you would leave without me and i sarted to cry"Karin "Me too but it was you leaving me"Kazune walking into his room "Karin can I talk with you"Kazune was close to his door"Yeah"Karin walking to his bed.

" I promise I won't let anybody take you away from me"Kazune got into his bed"Karin lets sleep together for th reast of the morning before Himieka wakes up okay""kazune opening some of his blanket to let her in"Sure"Karin got into thebed

"Kazune-kun, I'm so sorry"Karin crying into the pillow.She then felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist "Its okay Karin"Kaune embracing her tighter.They fell a sleep in each other arms.

Himeika left Early to school and she though they were cute together so she didn't wake them up.Kazune woke to see Karin in his chest but he only went back to bed.Few hours later Karin waked up and she quietly tiptoed back to her room when she was caught by Kazune.

He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.He took a gasp of air and kissed her again which seemed to be like a hours.'Kazune-kun do you really love me"Kaein looking straight into his eyes "Yes i love you then why did I kiss you "Kazune smirking

"Would you like to go on a date "Kazune blushing "Sure"Karin walking to her room to get dress.An hour later Karin and Kazune went out for a while' I would like to go to the park'Karin smiling at him "whatever"Kazune rolling his eyes.They wre walking their way to the park.

Kirio attacked karin making her bleed a little from the arm"Karasuma you pay for what you done to my wife Suzuka'Kazune transformed and attack Kirio and then went back to Karin

"Karin please don't die on me"Kazune bursted into tears seeing how servere how the cut had got and he flew to the hospital and she was looked at closely and she was okay because he had brung her in time before it got really worse'Karin please be okay"Kazune prayed.

"Family members can see her first"Doctor telling Kazune he could come in.'Kazune-kun"karin crying in pain.he ran up to her and kissed her many times as she was worth.

" I will never let that happen to you again"Kazune hugging her "I know"Karin kissed him on the cheek. Karin walked home holding hands with kazune to make sure that never happens.

To be continued...

_I'm_ here and I love to her from you guys and everybody I can so give me more reviews so I can have the courage to write More chapter.please try to read my other story called princess Karin.See you and I will update as fast i can.

Love,

Kaitlynn416


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Karin pleae wake up or we are going to be late"Kazune knocking on the door softy"um! Kazune-kun I think i have a fever 'Karin talking very soflty.He ran up to her and checked her head and she did have a fever.

"Karin, I'm gong to stay home with you"Kazune said worriedly

"Okay Kazune-Kun'karin walking to the bathroom but fainted and was caught by hs arms just on time.

"See you shouldn't move pkay'Kazune taking her back to bed.

"Fine and I will rest"Karin get sleepy

" I will be right backKarin"Kazune running down to the kitchen to make chicken noodle soup.

'Kujyou where are you'Kirio looking around Karin's room looking around for him

"Get away from my karin you,freak"Kazune yelling at Kirio

Kirio attacked Kazune but failed whenKarin blocked the attack for him and she fainted instamilly and Kazne hit Kirio and made him retreat for now.Kazune ran to Karin and picked her up.

"Karin please don't leave me behind, I don't want to lose you because I love you so much than you ever know"Kazune crying on her kao

"Q-chan will she be okay" Kazune was worried about her.

"Kazune-sama if Karin-sama keeps getting attack by the enemy;s attack then she will die"Q-chan walking up to Kazune and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Q-chan"Kazune said and held Karin's hand to his chest

"Kazune-kun,I'm alright so don't worry about me but worry about Himieka-chan more then me okay"Karin shaking her head

"No I will worry about you because you are the person I have fell in love with"Kazune couldn't hold back the tears and let them out

"Kazune-kun would you like to sleep with me tonight so I don't faint again'Karin blushing a deep red\

"Sure, Karin"Kazune smiling at her

A few hours later Kazune got into the bed and they slept for the rest of the night abd Karin Fever came down the next morning

To be continued...

Sorry for not getting the chapter on time but to here from different amazing authors and I hope you guys review my new chapter soon.I will try to update as fast as I can.

Love ,

Kaitlynn416


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Karin! wake up please"Kazune was scared to death that she wouldn't wake up.

"Kazune-kun please help me"Karin was crying because she still was a sleep

"Karin, I'm right here"Kazune holding her hand tightly

Karin woked up and was crying into Kazune's chest for about an hour and he embraced her.he was so hapy she had wakened up that if she didn't he would find a way to be with her.

"Karin was so worried about you"Kazune hugging her tighter

"I was trying to get out of that horrible dream so I can be with you"Kaein was hugging him back too.

"I don't want to lose you again like last time when I decided to do everything in my power to save you'Kazune was crying on her shoulder

"I don't want to hurt you anymore and i don't want to lose you again either kazune-kun"Karin hugging him close to her chest

Kazune was blushing a deep red but he remember what Q-chan said about Karin and he looked at her wth a serious face and he was kinda scaring her in a way.

"Karin if you keep getting hit by thr karasuma I am going to start to worry about you safety'kazune was holding back the tears from falling down his face

"Kazune -kun, I'm sorry about not telling you about that because I didn't want you to worry about me'Karin was looking up at the ceiling

"How can I not worry about you"Kazune finally let the tears out

"Your the girl I fell in love wth but you always protected but you never cared what happened to you'Kazune was holding her even tighter

"I care about you more than you know but you go sacrafice yourself to save me to keep Himieka's happiness but you never thuoght I felt towards you"Kazune was hugging her tighter and pushing her to the ground

"All I want in my life is you in my life and i won't lat anyone hae you"Kazune was moving his head closer to hers and about to kiss her

:I love you and you know that Kazune-kun put I do this stuff so you can stay around more longer"Kari was glaring at him

"But i want you to go for Himieka and not me"Karin had a serios face

"I will never do that because Himieka already knew I liked you and not her"Kazune tears kept coming down his face

"I will stay with you if it makes you happy"Karin wipeing his tears away from his eyes

"No,I want you to stay with me until death takes us apart'Kazune was kissing her hard on the lips

"Fine"Karin respond back by giving him a kiss

Kazune was taking a small box out of his pocket and he was holding it out to her and was also kneeling down on his knees

"Will you marry me karin Hanazono'Kazune was a bit nervous because she was still a little young but it didn't matter

"Yes I will marry you Kazune-kun"Karin jumped on him with her arm around his neck

'Kujyou how touching"Kirio appeared out of nowhere

Kazune transformed and atack Kirio and made him leave Karin's room and not come back.He grabbed Karin and pulled her in a passionate loving kiss.

" I will not let any man take youaway from me or Himieka'kazune put the ring on her finger

" I love you Kazune-kun"Karin squealed in his ear

They got to school and people wee talking about her and him being wedded so young but they didn't care because they loved each other a lot.And no one can take them apart from each other.

"Hanazono-san'Kazune-Z

Karin was backin away from them and they tooked her to a alley far away from Kazune-kun and they pushed her against a nail that hit her head and she bleed al lot

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"Karin was screaming a loud enough for Kazune to hear her

"Karin"Kazune running to direction she is

Kazune found the Kazune-Z on top of her and sshe was bleeding heavilly. He was so angry at them for what they did to her.He ran up to her side and picked her up.

"You shouldn't care about her Kojyou-kun"Kazune-Z leader

"I should because i fell in love with her and not you"Kzune yelled at hem

"Don't ever touch her again or you be going through me'Kazune yelled ahain

"And shouldn't you be disbanding since a have a finacee"Kazune looked at her

'Stay away from me for now on and Karin too!"Kazune was running to hospital

To be continued ...

I glad to er from different people now and glad to hear people like to read this. I will update soon as I can

love,

Kaitlynn416


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Karin stay with me a little longer"Kazune rushing into the hospital and told the nurse it was a emergancy

"Are you a relative or her fiancee"Doctor elbowing him because he lucky to get such a cute girl at a young age

"I'm actually her fiancee sir"Kazune blushing from embrassment

"Lucky boy you"Doctor giving him a push towards the door

Kazune walks in to see Karin straight up and then he pulls her back down for her rest and then he laid a kiss on her suprisely that Michii and Himieka saw it in front of their eyes.Michii loved Karin and Himieka loved Kazune but they also had a crush on together(MichiiXHimieka).But htey knew Karin and Kazune were about to be married and they could od anything to break them up but they could be happy for the young couple.

" Karin are you feeling alright now"Kazune smiled at her

"Yeah! thanks Kazune-kun"Karin gave him a kiss back which tore at Michii's heart so strongly it hurt to see them like this in front of him

"No promblem and you and I are going home early so get some rest for now and I will watch you,okay"Kazune moving her hair out of ther face

"No, I'm about to leave because the nurse said it would be better if I went home now'Karin glaring at Michii a Himieka

"Alright I will leave with you now "Kazune walking out of the doctor's office when he spots Michii and Himieka in front of the doo

"Kazune-chan we were worried about Karin and so we came by to see how she doing"himieka smirking at him

"Its alright and we were about to leave now"Kazune picked Karin up by bridal style and they were at the house in twenty minutes

"Kazune put me down pleae because its embrassing"Karin flustered

"No because I worried of your safety'Kazune kissed her forehead

He sat her bed and he got really tired so he got into her bed and fell a sleep very guickly and Karin felt Kazune-kun's arms around her and she fell a sleep in his comfortable but strong arms.

To be continued... 

I its me again and sorry I haven't updated for a while and I will make more chapters as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six\**_

"Kazune-kun wake up or we going to be late for class"Karin rubbing his shoulder

"Alright I'm up and why are you in my room Karin"Kazune going to his dresser

"Um..this is not ypur room silly"Karin stop him from going into her dresser

"Karin i'm going to my room okay"Kazune running into his room

Kazune went down stairs and saw some boy flirtng with his soon to become wife and he got so angry and told the boy to get away from her.Karin told him he was a old friend of hers so he didn't need to worry about her.Kazune kissed her in front of th whole class

"Kazune why you do that for'Karin blushing

"Because I've been waiting to do all day and I wanted to do it"Kazune kissed her again

"Kazune Kujyou I want you and Karin Hanazono to sit next to each other for now oln until you get old"Teacher laughed

"Yes we shall do as you said"Kazune grabbing her wrist and made her sit on his lap

"Kazune-kun not in front of the whole class"Karin embrassed

"Who cares if they see us"Kazune kissing her for a hour

They walked out of class holding hands .Thay heard a big boom.

To be continued...

Sorry this short but i will update soon so wait for me okay

Love

Kaitlynn416


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"I just heard a loud boom from the country yard"Kazune running to see what happened

"Kazune what happened"karin coming up to him

"Karin stay away from here"Kazune blocking the attack

"Kazune-kun"Karin screaming her lungs out

"Karasuma you will pay for this'karin transformed and missed him

Karin was hitt and before she collasped she hit him and made him leave for today .She woke up Kazune-kun and then she fainted.Kazune woked up immediatly and saw her on the ground just in front of her.

"karin I told you not to fight but you did to save my life'Kazune crying so hard

"Don't leave me again"Kazune

"You ar so impoetant to me and I don't want to lose you again"kazune

"Kazune-kun I'm laright"Karin trying to stand up and she fainted again and was sent to the hospital

"Karin please be okay"Kazune hoping

Karin woked up in the arms of Kazune-kun and Kazune was so happy he hugged her.

"Karin I'm glad your up 'Kazune hugginh her

"Kazune me too"Karin embracing him back

"Lets go home Karin"Kazune letting go of her

'Yeah"Karin

Kazune and Karin walk home and go straight to bed together and Himieka goes to bed and says goodnight to tthem.In the morning Himieka takes a picture of the young couple and puts on Google.

To be continued...

I'm sorry its hort but i tring my best writing three stories and i will update soon

Love

Kaitlynn416


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

"Kazune-kun check this out on google"Karin was screaming of what she saw online

"Karin what is the promblem"Kazune running in her room

"Somebody put a picture of us sleeping together online"Karin freaking out

"What ! Why would do somethging like that"Kazune looking at the picture

"The only person who could do that is Himieka and she been acting supicous lately like staying up at night on the computer

"Yeah you right"Kazune agreeing with her

"Kazune can you call her here"Karin looking at him

"Himieka Please Come Here"Kazune yelling

"Yes kazune-chan"Himieka

'Himieka did you put this picture of us online"Kazune

"Yes I did Kazune-chan"Himieka

"Why"Karin

"I thought you guys were so cute together so I let other people see how cute you belong together'Himeika

"We forgive you because we didn't understand the whole story Himieka"Karin

"Yeah me too"Kazune sighing a breath of relief

'I'm sorry Kazune-chan and karin-chan"Himieka started to cry

'Its Okay"Both of them said

"Karin would you like to on a date with me'Kazune blushing

"Sure"Karin

"Himieka I leave the house in your hands'Kazune

"Kazune-kun wait for me"Karin waving to him

"Karin lets go get some ice cream'Kazune pointing to a ice cream stand

"Okay Kazune-kun'Karin paying for her ice cream

"What flavor did youm get Karin"kazune licking her ice cream

"Um Mint'karin blushing a light pink

'Oh I see'Kazune looking up at the sky

"So I see your here Kyjou with your little fiancee or novice goddess"Karasuma

"Kazune get behind me"Karin

'Okay"Kazune

"I am a God"Karin transformed

"Take this"karasma

"Aggggghhhhh'Karin sreaming out of pain

'Karin'Kazune

'Don't worry about me Kazune-kun"Karin standing

"god thunder"Karin atack Kirio

"I will be back'Karasuma

"Kazune-kun"Karin fainted

"karin"Kazune ran back to the house

"Master Kazune-kun if she gets hit by that again I'm afraid her life may be in danger"Q-chan

"How'kazune

To be continued...

I sorry its been a long time since i've update so please wait and I wll update soon


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"If you ge ts hit by another attack from karasuma her life may be in big danger from trying to protect you Kazune-sama"Q-chan

'She trys her best to protect me and Himieka from dying but instead she is the one who putting her life on the line for me just so she can keep Himieka happy"Kazune crying

"Kazune-chan she trys to help me win your feelings but she puts her freinds first and not her feelings before the other and that is something you should know better than anybody"Himeika

'" I know all this but she never thinks about my happiness but she thinks that I would be more happier with you instead of her but I tried to tell her but she never would understand my feelings for her"Kazune

"Kazune-kun the reason I'm doing this becuase I love you and it to protect you and Himieka and I don't care if I die because I've been alive for so many long years and I think it time for me to rest in peace and live up there we you and Himieka will be soon"Karin

"No don't leave me here alone when your up there watching over me and having fun so I here on Earth feel miserable without you around"Kazune tears rolling down his face

"Fine I will not leave you here but I hope this brings happiness in ways I can bring to you Kazune-kun"Karin titling her head towards

"Yes it will bring happiness because your here with me on Earth so I don't feel miserable and I think we should be moving into apartment we're alone and we are much older if thats okay with you'Kazune wiping the tears off his face

"If that so will you Himieka be alright qith this because I'm afraid that I will lose our friendship and you will lose your first love that you knew since childhood'Karin looking at Himieka

"Its fine and I can always find someone else all I want is for Kazune-chan to be happy with the one he love and that is you Karin-chan and I wouldn't give up our elationship over something like this I just want you and Kazune-chan to be happy together"Himieka

"Thank you Himieka and as for you Karin you will not fight for a couple days and I will stay here with you yo make sure you will not get attack by the Karasuma"Kazune kissing her forehead

"Oh! Okay Kazune-kun"Karin

"Its time for bed already so please Himieka and Q-chan please get out of our room for tonight because I want some alone time with my fiancee do go on please and thank you"Kazunegetting into bed

"Good night Kazune Kazune-chan and Karin chan and sleep well"Himeika leaving the room

"good night Kazune-sama and Karin-sama "Q-chan also leaving

"Good night everybody"Both them said

"Karin I'm glad your okay'Kazune wrapping his arms arounfd her waist

'I'm happy your happy that your happy Kazune-kun"Karin smiling at him

"Yeah so am I and I love you Karin"Kazune

" I love you too Kazune-kun"Karin

"Is thats so then why not we kiss for goodnight kiss "Kazune moving her chin to levelof his a head where he is more easy to kiss her

"Um sure its up to you Kazune-kun"karin blushing

"Eh! so it is okay with then lets and don't you dare move your head this time Karin"Kazune moving his lips to meets her in a soft but passionate kiss

"Mmmnnn"kazune

"Mnnnnnn'Karin

Kazune and karin released each others and fell fast alsleep just after kissing and they didn't know Michii was there was watching and hearing them the whole time and was recording it on a camera (LOL)

"Ha ha Ha ha Kazune and Karin are so getting to be embrased tomorrow morning"Michii puting the video on youtube for everybody to see it

"Kazune wake up and guess what i foun youtbe this morning'Karin yelling at him

"What is this all about in 4 in the morning Karin'kazune cracky

"Come over here and look kazune-kun"Karin

"h no who did this"Kazune looking at Karin

"I don't know'Karin looking back at him

"i thinmk it could be Nishikiori'Kazune

"Yeah I think so because he trys to embrass us in public"karin agreeing with him

"Michii come here right now"Karin yelling her lungs out

To be continued...

Hey i know its been a long time since I update but i did want to update but i had other things to do but please eview.

_**Here's some websites you want to read Kanichama Karin or Kamichama karin Chu online;**_

_**w**_

_**or **_

_**www.onemanga,com**_

See Ya!

Kaitlynn416


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

'kazune-kun when we get to school i think we should get Michii for this okay and do it fast'Karin smilling evilly

'Yeah"Kazune smirking

"But we mus not hurt him okay'Karin

'Yeah and your are so my fiancee and there would not be no other than you"kazune

'Sure whatever'Karin leaning her head in for a kiss

kazune and karin headed to school and spot michii about to hug karin to deaf before kazune interrupted him and his plans

"What are thinking on doing to my fiancee and get away from her she is mine and only mine now'kazune angry

'thanks kazune-kun and michii he is right and we need to talk to you'karin

"what is it hanazono-san"michii

"on the internet i found out you put a video of us on google and you gonna pay for it'Karin

"i'm sorry and ididn't mean it'michhi running back home

'that what he deserves"Kazune laughing

'kazune i'm feeling dizzy'karin fainting

'karin hold on i'm right her"kazune

'Kazune-kun'Karin

'karin"kazune holding her hand hard and was crying

'what happened'karin

"you fainted and i took you home'kazune feeling some kind o relief"kazune gave her a kiss on her head

"tomrrow will be our weddin right kazune"Karin

'yes karin it will be but you need to get some sleep and i go to bed early with you so please just sleep'kazune

kazune got into the bed and they both fell alseep

To be continued..

it been a while since i update and here are some websites you cn read kamichama karin chu! and i having apoll so please review and vote and thank you all of you with your wonderful reviews

or

kaitlynn 416

ps;review


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The next day

"Wake up Karin itsa wedding day come on we need to get dress'Kazune pushing her kight to make her wake up

"Kazune-kun its gonna be a big day isn't it"Karin yawning

"Yes it will be my soon to be wife and shall give you a kiss"Kazune bending down to give her a kiss

"Oh yes that shall wake me up'Karin putimg her arms around his neck

"I knew that you will say that"Kazune smirking

"Mnn'Karin

"Karin we better get dress now if you don't mind"Kazune takes off his clothes

"Oh Kazune-kun you can be a romantic sometimes"Karin fingering line of his lips

"Yeah look who talking karin and you did a great job to your body and guess what i plan to have a son and name him Suzune got that,Karin"Kazune smirked at how her face was reddening

Kazune brought karin towards him and kissed her huskly on the lips and they all into themselves that they didn't see michii and himeka spying on him.

'Shh! Himieka i need to tape all this so we can show suzune when he is 5 years old how he was born"Michii laughing evilly(LOL)

"Yeah okay but don't look at them okay its a little embrassing and we need to get ready for the wediing today"Himieka said

Michii nd himiek went to their rooms to get dress and then came out next to each other because evry body knew that they were going and karin went with the brides and groom's best friends and then meet each other into the church

"Will you karin Hanazono take Kazune Kujyou has your awful wedded husband"Preacher said

"Yes"Karin smiled at Kazune

"Will you Kazune Kujyou take Karin Hanazono has your awful wedded wife"Preacher

"Yes"Kazune smiled at Karin

"I now pronouce you husband and wife"Preacher told them to put the rings on each others hands and then they may kissed and people were taking pictures of them happily together being husband and wife but kirio karasuma appeared and destroyed the wedding and kazune and karin knew hwt they are suppose to do evn through its their wedding day

"I am a God'Karin shouted but something went wrong with her ring and started to glowa pinkish color than its normal purple glow and she turn in to the godess Aprodidte and had the clock in front of her

"Ego sum deus "Kazune said and then his started to glow blue then yellow and he transformed into the god Uranus and siad "I offer thee my elaxis of love"Towards karin and some weir cat appeared on to his side and he named him Sora

"Karin lead me your power"Kazune aiming towards

"Okay Kazune-kun"Karin and him were aiming at Krio

"Love Love Attack"Both said in unision

"Ughh drats amutare godess and kujyou you will pay for this"Kirio was picked up by Nyx(Kirikia)

Karin and kazune land softly back to the ground and kazune came up to karin and kissed her deeply and then they went back to their normal formsand went back to the house to rest after the reception and everybody had a ball at the wedding.

"Karin i love you"Kazune grabbed her in to his arms

"Ilove you too Kazune-kun"Karin wrapping her arms around his neck and they went for a other kiss but kazune stop them and told her something

"Since karin we are married and you are legally mine now will you do the pleasure of making a baby with me"Kazune growled

"Yes i will and i will name it suzune"Karin whispered into his ear

"Yes finally"Kazune purred with satsification

.

Kazune and karin did all the love making and the next months she was pregant and was told have a baby on Decamber 25and kazune was so happy to hear it was ging to boy.

To be continued............

I'm sorry i was busy and you wouldn't know how hard its to creat a story and one day but its fine because i like hering form you people and please review.I will update soon okay


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Kazune was pacing up and down the hallway anxious see to what is happening toKarin and if the baby was going to come out, at the meantime Michii was patiently watching Kazune walking around nervously walking and he was thinking giving the poor fellow a good punch stop some of those stupid nerves of his friend.

"Kazune-kun can you stop pacing like some worried mother waiting for her baby to come out surving the horrible ordeal of surgery "Michii said

"Will you just shut up for once, I'm worried about Karin right now going through the stress of childbirth" Kazune was irritated

Kazune heard screaming coming from the other side of the wall it came from Karin she was apparently at the time giving birth to their son, Suzune. Karin at the time was pushing with all her might trying to get the baby out while the doctor told her the baby was almost out. With one more push she heard the first cry from her baby. The doctor took the baby to be clean up first and then handed the baby to her,

Kazune came in to see his wife laying down on the cot with their child her hands. It was the most beautiful and moving moment in his life to see Karin holding their precious newborn child. Karin seem to be giving loving looks to their child and this time he make sure that there child will not have the same fate has Himeka had and he make sure of that.

"Karin our child is the most beautiful and when we get home I make sure we have some of your favorite food tonight then take the baby upstairs after his feeding for bed, Okay?" Kazune asked her

"Okay!" Karin was too tired to say anymore that that after using up her strength pushing the baby out

Suzune was a gift from the heavens and he did not make a lot of noises during the night which help Kazune and Karin a lot for their sleep was needed for school tomorrow while Q-chan watch Suzune.

Karin and Kazune were walking to school when Michii came up from behind them and gave Karin a big hug. Kazune immediately tried to get Michii off his wife who was still fragile from yesterday's event. Earlier Himieka came down to see her little brother Suzune that warm both Karin and Kazune's hearts at how accepting Himieka was of Suzune.

Kirio suddenly came form nowhere attacking Karin when she was still weak from giving birth to Suzune. Kazune was outraged with Karasuma so he transformed into his god form.

'Karasuma you going to die now, Ego sum deus" Kazune was in his form of Uranus form

" Love attack" Kazune hit Kirio right on his left shoulder and then missed him the second.

Michii took Karin to a nearby tree to rest her head upon while he watched Kazune fight Karasuma and during this time another figure appeared to be fighting along with Kazune . Who is this strange person? and what does he want with Karin?

To be continued…….

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update from a whole year but please forgive me enjoy this chapter.

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

" Keep your eyes on Karasuma and I tell you later who I am so don't worry about me" the stranger hit Karasuma with another beam of Love Attack

"Right! Karin, I will see to you after I defeat Karasuma do please be alright" Kazune then took glance at Karin and focus on defeating on Karasuma

Kazune and the stranger combined their god like powers together and with one hit defeated Karasuma.

'I will be back Kujyou and when I will you better be prepared for it" Kirio jump into midair and disappeared

Kazune flew towards Karin and started to pick her up. Kazune look down at Karin with worried eyes for the mother of their child and his loveable, cheerful wife. Karin started but weakly open her arms to look up at her beloved husband and the just smile at him weakly. Kazune quickly took his gaze off his wife and put on the stranger.

" You sir, promised to give yourself a introduction to us and a good explanation why you have a god transforming ring" Kazune said very angrily

"I am Jin Kuga, the all so popular idol and I was give the ring by my goddess" Jin then pointed his finger towards Karin

At this accusation of Karin being his goddess, Kazune got very jealous " hope you sir should know your so called 'goddess' is actually my wife and she wouldn't give rings out unless you have some great potential at transforming or some great power" Kazune said

" She gave the ring to me in my dreams and I believe it was her future self telling me to save her today because you or her might die today because of that Karasuma guy had some weird flower called something I don't remember' Jin pointed out

"I…" Kazune was interrupted by Karin who told him she could walk now but as Kazune was after her pregnancy with Suzune.

"Excuse me I believe he is right Kazune-kun because my future self did tell me that shed had give Jin Kuga-kun the ring so please don't e agitated with my future self" Karin was pouting and all of sudden after that part of information she fainted

"Karin!!" Kazune shouted worriedly

"I suppose this conservation will have to continue another time so I say my goodbyes for now" Jin flew away

Kazune ran into back into the house to tell Q- chan that he needed a doctor to immediately come to the house to check on his wife. A hour later a doctor came by and later told Kazune that Karin had a few injuries but will be fine two days from noe.

Kazune was relieved and he told himself to go to bed and wake up tomorrow for school without Karin beside while she was resting.

Sorry was able to update for so long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Karin woke up to find herself hungry for her favorite bread so she rang the bell that summoned Q-chan .Karin after asking for her favorite read then asked if an maid could bring her son to her. Karin had wanted to see Suzune for long time and she also wanted to spend time holding him and loving his smiles whenever he was happy.

Karin noticed that there was a stack of work which she figured out to probably be homework. So she decided to finish that Homework so she did not have to worry about it later. She finished around 2:03 p.m. since she did not wake up until 12:00 a.m. She then went to her bed and picked up Suzune and caressed his small, frail cheek with all the love an mother can give to her son.

Kazune had came home until about 2:51 p.m. since it was about a 1½ mile walk from school to the house. Himeika was already home since she was sick so she did not have to go to school, Karin walked down stairs to greet Kazune with their son but what she did not expect was to see the famous idol Jin Kuga in front entrance of their house. Karin just stared at for a few minutes and then relaxed next to Kazune. Then Kazune ….

"So Karin your feeling better it seems" Kazune said

"Yes I feel excellent now from having a nap" Karin replied back with a smile

"I'm lad for the both of you but I think its time to lessen the little idle chit chat and get to the main course already" jin said

"Fine! Bastard but don't you get clingy on my Karin" Kazune agreed

"Kazune-kun I think Suzune wants his papa to hold him and I'm sorry Jin-sama for having idle chit chat with my husband" Karin said while handing Suzune to Kazune

Jin ,Karin, and Kazune walk to the living room to discuss the god rings and the future self Of Karin.

"I was given the God Ring of Hades by My goddess from the future' Jin said while pointing towards Karin ' The goddess said I had to help save the future from having chaos by using the ring" Jin said

"So We have to help save the future by destroying the Chaos Flowers by using the kamika rings we received from my future self" Karin said

'Correct! But we have to find the last god which Is the Roman God Neptune" Jin said

"I have quess that it might be a our very friend Michiru or Michii" Kazune quizzed

"Okay I think Michii probably home asleep and we might need to talk with him tomorrow but for now lets all head to bed" Karin said

Jin was accompanied out y Q-chan while Kazune, Karin, and Suzune went to their room to sleep. Suzune was going to be sleeping in between Kazune and Karin so just in case if he ever gets hungry or needs his diaper changed during the night so that they could quickly carry it out. After that they all fell asleep after taing their showers.

Thanks for reading!

PostiveCharm416


End file.
